Kyoki
by lovedizzy2
Summary: This story is about a girl who is stuck between two worlds sanity and insanity.(More info inside) This is a 2p country story, don't like then don't read and trash on it.
1. Prologue

Hia guys! Dizzy here with a new fanfic! Now I know what you're saying 'What happened to the other story!?' well to tell you the truth I lost interest in the story and I'm planning on re-writing it. So I'm sorry to all of you who like and possibly love that story. Now onto the new story! As you can see if you read the description, this story isn't about Fairy Tail, What OMG what is this sorcery!? Well calm yourselves because this story is a collab I'm doing with SoapDragonSlayerT-Chan! Say hello T-Chan! :D T-Chan: ello peoples! :D Oh and we kidnapped Italy! He's going to host this story with us! Say hello Ita-Chan! :D Italy: Hello! I'm-a-Italy!*whispers* Someone please-a-save me! Germany! Germany! Help me! D: Shhhhh! Here have some pasta! *hands Italy pasta* :D Italy: Yay! Pasta! Thank you-a-bella! T-Chan: Dizzy-Sama and I don't own Hetalia! Because if we did the episodes would be much longer! :D On to the spooky tale! :D Prologue Celina was a normal girl who lived a boring life that consisted of waking up, getting dressed, going to school, coming home, then going to bed. She spent everyday of her life like this repeating over and over, never thinking about how generic her life was. Celina was a normal girl with nothing too special about her. She had a small circle of friends who she who she hung around but never doing anything special. She wasn't strong neither was she weak but she had a strong mind and was clever. Her life was never out of the ordinary and was average as everyone else around her. That is until one fateful day, when she decided to break that streak and everything went devastatingly wrong for her. - Well that's all for now! bye folks! :D T-Chan: Bye minna-san! :D Italy: Chow everybody! 


	2. Chapter 1

Hia minna-san! I'm back! Here is the next installment of Kyoki! T-Chan: Hi guys! It's good to see you all! ^^ Italy: Ooo! Can I-a-do the disclaimer! Sure Ita-Chan! :D Italy: T-Chan and-a-Dizzy-Sama don't-a-own Hetalia! ^^ PASTA! Ok...Well onto the Tale! - Chapter 1- The beginning Celina woke up, ate her breakfast and walked out the door like any other day. She walked down the street and listened to her favorite song like any other day. She walked by her neighbors house and noticed he was raking the leaves on his lawn. She smiled politely and waved bidding his a good morning. He waked back to her and she continued on her way to her bus stop. She continued slowly down her street observing the houses around her, like she did every morning. She looked over to the normally abandoned vacant house, it's windows cracked and shattered with holes in the wall. Celina always thought the house was creepy and gave her an ominous feeling that something bad was going to happen. She quickened her pace feeling as if she was being watched from the many eerie windows. But what she didn't know was that if she had stayed a moment longer she would've noticed the red glowing eyes staring down at her from the second story window. She arrived at her bus stop still feeling feeling as if eyes were everywhere around her. After ten grueling minutes she felt as if something was going to get her. The bus finally arrived and saved her from the insanity. After that Celina had a normal day at school, teachers droning on and on about their subjects. After school ended Celina decided to walk home instead of taking the bus once again breaking out of her usual routine. Celina slowly walked down the street humming a nameless tune as she absent mind-ally looked around. She went on like this walking slowly alone down the empty street as she was looking around she noticed something strange. The abandon house that was once at the end of her street disappeared. It was replaced with a sinister looking road with black dead trees. The trees were bent over like a huge archway making her feel as if a imaginary force was pulling her toward the entrance. She walked slowly toward the forest she then had that feeling that someone was watching her and she whipped her head around looking for whoever was there. All she saw was broken tree limbs and dead leaved littering the road. She began to faster hoping to find her way out of the disturbing forest. As she was walking she heard branches snapping. She started to walk faster hoping that whatever was behind her would go away. The snapping of the branches became more consistent as if whatever was behind her was speeding up. She felt something like a hand tap her shoulder. She screamed and began running as fast as she could barely dodging the trees. She saw a bright light in front of her, running as fast as she could towards it hoping it would lead her to civilization. She could now hear the heavy footsteps behind her. Her eyes went wild as she got closer to the bright light. As she finally reached the light she tripped over her own feet and collapsed going unconscious. - Bye Peeps! See ya soon! :D Italy: Bye-a everybody! I love Pasta! T-Chan: Byeeeeeeeeeeeee! ^^ 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey peoples! I'm back with another chappy! So let's cut to the chase! T-Chan and I don't own hetalia! or Italy we didn't kidnap him we err surprised adopted him! ^^ on to the tale! - Chapter 2 Celina woke up in alone field in complete darkness. The field could have been considered beautiful if it wasn't night time. Celina stood up and looked around slowly looking for an exit or a road of some kind. As she was looking around she spotted a lone figure standing in the middle of the field. The figure appeared to be wearing all black with it's back turned to Celina. She was tempted to walk towards the figure, but after standing there fora little while the figure turned around and stared at Celina. The figure appeared to have no eyes but blood was pouring and dripping from the eye sockets, its face was grotesque and had deep cuts and gross oozing boils and other explainable blemishes on its face. The figure then smiled creepily at Celina with it's sharpened pointy teeth with blood oozing out of it's mouth. The figure started walking slowly towards Celina, the only sound that could be heard in the field was Celina's breathing and the slow footsteps of the creature. Celina turned on her heel and started to walk quickly into the forest hoping to lose the thing that was following her in the dark depths of the forest, she starting to run full speed looking wildly around. She stopped for a second trying to catch her breath, thinking that she put enough distance between her and the creature. She thought wrong, for the beast was right behind her breathing down her neck. Celina held her breath, frozen on the spot the creature slowly brought its arm back and was about to strike her. Then a ferocious roar echoed through the empty forest and attacked the monster behind Celina. Celina took this as an opportunity to slowly back up into a bush. She could hear the sound of growling and ripping flesh coming from the other side of the bush. She then heard "Kumajiro! Where are you"? a deep voice yelled. A few seconds later the bushes on the other side of the small field rustled and a man appeared. He had long blond hair pulled into a pony tail and a curl that stuck out of his head, defying gravity. His eyes were a haunting purple and had a hard edge to them. He wore a plaid button up shirt with a red coat on top. He was wearing jeans and red converse he also had a pair of sunglasses resting on top of his head. But the most curious thing of all was that he was holding a bloody hockey stick. The mysterious man walked over to the large bear and patted it on the head. Celina took this as the chance to run away she slowly started to back up but stepped on a twig. The sound of its snapping echoing through the empty clearing. The man looked away from his bear and looked over to the bush Celina was hiding in. He slowly walked towards the bush gripping his hockey stick more tightly in his hands. The last thing Celina remembers before blacking out is the hockey stick being swung towards her. - Byeeeeeeeee my peeps! Toodaloo! ^^ 


End file.
